Optional Quests
All these quests are optional but you will most likely be able to get only one ending if you miss most. Apartment sidequests Adopt a cat How to: ''There's a stray cat in front of the Hospital, in the City. Approach him carefully until you can interact with him and give him a Tin of Cat Food (received from The Director sidequest "Sleepy Cat comic"). The cat will eat and disappear. Now go in front of your apartment in the street, on the left side of the road. The cat should appear here as well (if he doesn't, sleep and come back), approach him carefully and give him another Tin of Cat Food. Go back into your apartment and you should see the Cat by your window. Use the "give" option when facing the window and the Cat will enter and stay in your apartment. Giving your cat more food after adopting the cat will give you a better relationship with the cat. Giving the cat one Tin of Cat Food after adoption (a total of four) will make you able to pet the cat, and another Tin of Cat Food will cause the cat to sleep with you in bed. ''Award:'' ' A feline friend for your apartment. Increases Mental Health score. Get water '''How to: Find the bucket in the basement and use it on the leak in your apartment (room is on the right). Then drink one bottle of milk to get an empty milk bottle. Now check the bucket to get a bottle of water. Award: Ability to make Coffee, feed Chuck, free drink for You. Feed Chuck How to: Collect water with an empty bottle and talk to Chuck. Award: ''Increases Mental Health score. Free Food (Supermarket) ''How to: Visit the Supermarket in the City every day, kill or avoid the 2 Thin Men inside the shop and go to the far right of the screen. You will find a box with food in it. The box is replenished once a day with random food items. Rarely it will also contain Flares or Handgun Rounds as a bonus. Award: Free food every day. Sometimes Flares or Ammo. The Director Side-quests Find and bring 5 Sleepy Cat comics to The Director How to: ''Find the Sleepy Cat comics scattered throughout the City. ''Award: 1 Tin of Cat Food for 1 Comic you bring back. Personal Stereo How to: This side-quest is only available in The Director's Cut on a New Game+. After entering the City, look at the vinyl on the windows of the Picadilly Records store. Visit the Director and he will give you a Personal Stereo. Use it on the couch in your apartment to play it. Requires 1 Battery per use. Award: ''Increases Mental Health score. Hank Side-quests Find a cure for Hank ''How to: ''Collect the Health Tonics throughout the world. ''Award: 1 clip in exchange of 1 Health Tonic you bring. Increase Mental Health. Find Blue Pills for Hank How to: Collect and bring him Blue Pills. Blue Pills are available for free in the sink, check the bathroom every day to get more pills. Award: He gives 10 bullets (1 clip) in exchange of 1 Blue Pill you bring. Decreases Mental Health score. Cat Key ''How to: ''This side-quest is only available in The Director's Cut on a second play-through. After completing the Adopt a Cat side-quest (see above), give your cat all 5 tins of cat food. Offer it the Cat Plush. You will receive the Cat Key in return. Use this to open the door with a paw-shaped keyhole in the hospital. ''Award: ''Access to a new room and the ability to create Chilled Can of Soda or Chilled Mexican Cola with the strange canister. Drinking them increases Mental Health score. Category:Walkthrough